A new Love
by Mary Spn
Summary: Quem imaginaria que uma oportunidade de emprego poderia virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo? Slash/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Fic: **A New Love (Chap. 1/?).

**Fandon: **J2

**Estrelando: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências: **Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

**Sumário: **_Jared teve que rir da sua própria cara de pau, mas realmente não conseguiria inventar uma história e mentir para aquele sujeito, com aquele olhar que parecia enxergar dentro de sua alma... _

**_N/A: _**Depois de ler muito Padackles e Wincest...apenas dei asas a minha imaginação, e tratanso-se de Jared e Jensen isso não é nem um pouquinho difícil, não é?? rss

**_A NEW LOVE_**

Jared ficou parado uns cinco minutos em frente ao prédio, recuperando o fôlego, pensando se esta seria mais uma tentativa frustrada de emprego... se bem que, de qualquer forma, ele teria que encarar mais essa.

Entrou no prédio e aguardou o elevador, com aquela sensação de frio na barriga, devido a maldita claustrofobia, mas subir oito andares de escada não seria uma boa opção agora, portanto seria melhor se acalmar e encarar o elevador.

Era um escritório bastante amplo, ambiente aconchegante e muito organizado. Ao entrar dirigiu-se a recepção, e Amanda, a secretária, o anunciou ao chefe e pediu que aguardasse alguns instantes.

Levou uns dez minutos para que fosse chamado, e ao entrar na sala muito arrumadinha, cumprimentou o homem sentado atrás de uma escrivaninha (não tão organizada assim), o qual, pelo que pode perceber, deveria ser uns quatro anos mais velho que ele, loiro, olhos verdes com longos cílios negros, cabelo muito curto, muito bem vestido com uma camisa social e gravata, que lhe caía muito bem, apesar de parecer um pouco mauricinho com aquela roupa. Se Jared fosse uma garota diria que o sujeito era um tanto atraente... espera, ele estava pensando isso mesmo?? deixa pra lá, melhor pular esta parte.

Jensen Ackles, era o nome do sujeito a sua frente... o qual ficou alguns minutos analisando seu curriculum, se é que alguém poderia chamar aquilo de curriculum.

- Então, Jared...pelo que pude observar, você não conseguiu manter um emprego por mais de cinco meses, algum motivo em especial?

- Não, nenhum motivo em especial, só acho que ainda não encontrei algo em que me encaixe.

- E acha que aqui vai ser diferente?

- Eu espero, é mais ou menos a área em que me formei (se bem que não era bem isso, porque se formou em TI, e não entendia lá essas coisas de designer gráfico...mas era melhor não comentar este detalhe), e o ambiente parece ser muito agradável.

- Bem, eu tenho aqui vários candidatos para esta vaga, alguns com anos de experiência no ramo, e certa "estabilidade" (essa doeu) em empregos anteriores,...você teria um bom motivo para eu te contratar? ou melhor, no meu lugar, você se contrataria?? (isso já era golpe baixo...)

- Bom, eu vou ser bem sincero...não sou nenhum exemplo de funcionário do ano, mas eu realmente preciso deste emprego, portanto vou me esforçar o máximo para mantê-lo, também não tenho experiência no ramo, mas eu aprendo muito rápido quando quero, e é isso que eu quero no momento. Eu acho realmente que sou o cara certo para esta vaga, e você pode fazer uma experiência, se não der certo, você não tem nada a perder, ao contrário de mim.

- É, vejo que a sinceridade pode ser uma qualidade, as vezes, mas por enquanto é só isso, entraremos em contato.

Ok, não havia sido a pior das entrevistas de hoje, mas pensando bem, com certeza não seria contratado para esta vaga...Jared teve que rir da sua própria cara de pau, mas realmente não conseguiria inventar uma história e mentir para aquele sujeito, com aquele olhar que parecia enxergar dentro de sua alma...

Jared acordou cedo e começou a organizar a bagunça que havia deixado no minúsculo apartamento no dia anterior, logo lembrou que se não conseguisse um emprego, talvez não tivesse onde morar no mês seguinte, mas era melhor não pensar nisso agora. Tomou seu café e começou a ler os anúncios de emprego no jornal, quando seu celular tocou. Quase não acreditou quando percebeu que era a secretária do Sr. Jensen, dizendo que havia sido contratado - bem, as vezes milagres acontecem - pensou consigo mesmo.

No dia seguinte chegou um pouquinho antes do horário no escritório, onde uma Amanda sorridente o apresentou aos demais funcionários, que eram apenas quatro: Michelle, Mike, Jefferson e Cleber. Teve duas impressões logo de cara, Michelle parecia ser muito receptiva e simpática, enquanto Cleber era a estupidez em pessoa, mal humorado e carrancudo, ...bem, ele poderia conviver com isso... As horas passaram muito devagar, passara o dia fazendo e organizando planilhas de clientes, o que não era novidade, porque os novatos sempre ficam com o pior serviço, ...mas ele também poderia conviver com isso...pelo menos por enquanto.

A noite resolveu aceitar o convite para se reunir com os amigos, afinal fazia tempo que não saía, foi com Ruy e Joe a um barzinho jogar conversa fora e tomar cervejas. Resolveu não exagerar, pois agora tinha um emprego, teria que levantar cedo para trabalhar no dia seguinte. Acabou encontrando-se com Rebecca, que talvez fosse um pouquinho mais que uma amiga, a qual deu uns amassos do lado de fora do bar, mas ficou só por isso mesmo, afinal de contas a transa era boa, mas estava cansado, e não estava a fim de aturar Rebecca tagarelando no seu ouvido, cobrando que deveriam assumir um relacionamento, e todo aquele blá,blá,blá, que não estava com saco para aguentar, pois a última coisa de que precisava neste momento era assumir um relacionamento, afinal Rebecca para ele era apenas uma boa transa e nada mais.

Passado alguns dias Jensen o chamou ao seu escritório para saber como andavam as coisas, afinal agora ele já não fazia mais só planilhas, estava criando home pages para alguns clientes, o que deixava o serviço bem menos monótono, e estava se saindo bem, porque criatividade era um de seus pontos fortes.

Ficaram alguns minutos jogando conversa fora, o chefe realmente estava de bom humor hoje, recebera até um elogio sobre o seu desempenho nos trabalhos.

A partir deste dia passaram a conversar mais sobre assuntos pessoais, sempre que tinham um tempinho livre antes ou depois do expediente. E ambos descobriram que tinham bastante em comum, torciam pelo mesmo time, gostavam do mesmo estilo de música, nenhum dos dois mantinha contato com a família, e outras coisinhas de menor importância.

Jensen convidou Jared para ir ao seu apartamento assistir a um jogo de futebol com uns amigos, Jared pensou se seria uma boa idéia, afinal Jensen era seu chefe, mas resolveu ir assim mesmo.

Os demais amigos de Jensen foram embora logo após o término do jogo, mas Jared ficou um pouco mais, logo ficaram bêbados e passaram algum tempo falando bobagens e rindo de coisas banais.

Jared foi embora por volta das duas da madrugada, e ambos foram trabalhar com ressaca no dia seguinte.

Jared notou que os seus colegas de trabalho, principalmente o "simpático" Cleber, o estavam olhando de uma forma estranha depois disso, mas achou melhor não perguntar nem comentar.

Em pouco tempo tornaram-se grandes amigos, Jared quando não estava saindo com alguma garota ou com Ruy e Joe, frequentava o apartamento de Jensen.

Na sexta-feira Jared saiu com Rebecca, afinal ela pegava menos no seu pé agora, foram a um barzinho, e após tomar todas com Joe e sua garota que Jared nem lembrava o nome, foram sentar-se a sós em uma mesinha num dos cantos do bar.

Joe e sua garota foram dançar, Jared foi ao banheiro, e no caminho de volta para a mesa viu algo que o deixou completamente fora do ar... perto do balcão do bar estava Jensen, e agarrado ao seu braço colado nele estava um cara moreno e alto e, espera, um cara??

**_Continua..._**

_OBS: É a primeira fic que eu escrevo...se alguém ler e quiser deixar reviews, fico muito grata! Adoraria saber a sua opinião...  
_

_Vou tentar postar o segundo episódio em breve._

_Beijos!!_**_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic: **A New Love (Capítulo 2).

**Fandon: **J2

**Estrelando: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências: **Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

**Sumário: **_Jared teve que rir da sua própria cara de pau, mas realmente não conseguiria inventar uma história e mentir para aquele sujeito, com aquele olhar que parecia enxergar dentro de sua alma.._

_

* * *

_Capítulo 2

Jared levou algum tempo para se recuperar do choque, mas mesmo assim resolveu ir lá cumprimentar Jensen, afinal de contas eram amigos e não poderia fazer de conta que não o viu ali. Para sua surpresa, Jensen quando o viu, parecia querer sumir dali, ficou branco feito papel, mas cumprimentou Jared apesar do constrangimento. Já que não tinha como sair correndo dali naquele momento, Jensen apresentou Jared ao seu (namorado???) bem, ele apresentou como amigo, Paul. Começaram a conversar timidamente e Jared convidou os dois a se sentarem com ele e Rebecca... Jensen tentou escapar, mas Jared insistiu e Paul o arrastou para lá. Passaram um tempinho bebendo e conversando, Jared com Rebecca agarrada ao seu pescoço o tempo todo, e Jensen não querendo muito contato com seu "amigo" perto de Jared, sem ter coragem de encarar o amigo nos olhos. Logo Jensen inventou uma desculpa e os dois foram embora.

Jared não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, como nestes cinco meses em que se conheciam ele nunca havia percebido que Jensen era gay? Se pensasse bem, era estranho que nunca tivesse visto Jensen com uma garota, também não sabia por que isto o estava incomodando, afinal tinha vários amigos gays e nunca tivera qualquer problema ou preconceito quanto a isso. Mas o que mais estava encasquetando era o fato de Jensen nunca ter comentado algo a respeito e de ter ficado tão incomodado quando Jared o viu, afinal eles haviam se tornado grandes amigos a mais ou menos uns três meses, e já havia um bom nível de confiança entre eles.

Nos dias seguintes Jared sentiu como se Jensen o estivesse evitando... só conversava com ele quando tinha outros funcionários por perto, mal o olhava nos olhos, não era nem de perto o Jensen alegre e companheiro que ele conhecia.

Michelle, que já era uma amiga mais íntima dentro do escritório, foi a primeira a perceber o tratamento de gelo de Jensen para com Jared. No terceiro dia ela perguntou se eles haviam brigado, Jared respondeu que não que ele soubesse, mas resolveu aproveitar para matar sua curiosidade, pois achou que ela deveria saber muito mais sobre a vida de Jensen, já que trabalhava com ele há quase dois anos. Fez algumas perguntas, não querendo ir direto ao assunto, mas não resistiu e acabou tendo que perguntar se ela sabia que Jensen era gay, e por que ele nunca desconfiou, ao que Michelle ficou abismada:

_- Jay, todos nós aqui pensamos que vocês dois tinham um caso, e que agora tinham brigado ou terminado, já que não se falam desde sexta..._

_- Ha, ha, ha... Mih, de onde foi que você tirou isso? você é louca ou o que?? eu nem imaginava que ele era gay! Nós somos apenas amigos, eu posso te garantir, e eu tenho namorada, bem, não é bem uma namorada, mas eu saio com garotas!_

_- Meu amigo, isto não quer dizer nada, conheço muita gente que joga nos dois times..._

_- Bom, nada contra, mas eu te garanto que eu não. Só fiquei sabendo que ele era gay quando encontrei por acaso ele com um cara no bar, um tal de Paul. Antes disso eu nem sequer desconfiava._

_- Bem, me desculpe então, acho que tirei conclusões precipitadas, mas é que vocês estavam juntos o tempo todo, pareciam tão "felizes", sempre rindo a toa, sem falar daquele dia em que os dois chegaram atrasados no serviço e com a maior ressaca... o Jensen sempre foi pontual, mesmo sendo o chefe... e também tem o jeito que ele te olha..._

_- Que jeito que ele me olha, Mih? você ta vendo coisas!!... mas e aí, você já o viu com alguém, quer dizer, algum namorado ou algo assim? _

_- Ele saiu durante alguns meses com um tal de Kevin, um loiro bonitão, mas acho que nem chegaram a morar juntos nem nada, ele aparecia aqui de vez em quando, mas sabe, o Jen sempre foi muito discreto com essas coisas, a gente é que deduzia... _

Passado mais alguns dias, como o tratamento de gelo não acabava, Jared decidiu tomar a iniciativa e convidar Jensen para ir ao seu apartamento ver a final do campeonato, junto com seus outros amigos. Jensen mesmo sem graça acabou concordando, e depois ficou remoendo se isso teria sido uma boa idéia.

Ao chegar ao apartamento de Jared, Joe já estava lá, e foi o único a comparecer, pois Ruy ligou cancelando na última hora. Para infelicidade de Jensen, Joe saiu assim que terminou o 1º tempo do jogo, deixando ele a sós com Jared. O clima estava bem constrangedor, ambos se limitavam a comentar sobre o jogo, quando Jared, sempre muito direto, decidiu que era hora de parar de rodeios e de acabar com esta situação:

_- Jensen, eu realmente não sei por que, mas percebi que você tem me evitado desde aquele dia no bar..._

_- Não, de forma alguma, eu não..._

_- Se for por causa do lance com o seu amigo, fique sabendo que eu tenho vários amigos gays, e não tenho nenhum problema quanto a isso... eu só não entendo porque você mudou seu comportamento comigo depois disso, aliás, também não entendo porque você nunca comentou nada, eu sempre achei que fôssemos amigos, e que houvesse uma certa confiança entre nós._

_- Jared, eu... eh, por favor entenda...é uma situação difícil pra mim. Eu não fazia idéia do que você pensaria a respeito, e por Deus, não é falta de confiança, eu apenas fiquei com medo de que se você soubesse, acabaria achando que o meu interesse era outro, e não apenas amizade, e, sei lá, acabasse se afastando de mim._

_- Eu não acredito que você realmente pensou isso, eu jamais me afastaria por um motivo desses Jen, mas então, acho melhor deixar-mos isso tudo pra lá, esquecer essa história toda, e voltar a nossa amizade como antes, o que você me diz?_

_- Pra mim está ótimo, se é o que você realmente quer..._

Nos dias seguintes o clima ainda estava um pouco estranho, mas logo voltaram as boas, saindo juntos, agindo normalmente e se divertindo como antes.

Mas aí tinha os olhares... maldita hora em que a Michelle foi falar sobre os olhares... depois disso ficou impossível para Jared não observar que Jensen realmente o olhava demais e de uma forma um pouco... diferente.

Jared tentava por tudo não pensar nisso, mas era quase impossível não perceber, não só os olhares, mas como Jensen se retraía, ou ficava arrepiado ao menor contato, como quando Jared roçou o braço nele sem querer para mostrar algo no computador referente ao trabalho...

E Jared estava realmente começando a gostar de apreciar estas reações...

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic: **A New Love (Capítulo 3).

**Fandon: **J2

**Estrelando: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências: **Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

**Sumário: **_Jared teve que rir da sua própria cara de pau, mas realmente não conseguiria inventar uma história e mentir para aquele sujeito, com aquele olhar que parecia enxergar dentro de sua alma.._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Jensen tentava de todos os modos disfarçar, mas já não conseguia mais manter seus sentimentos em segredo... Meu Deus, como doía... olhar todos os dias para aquele homem que tanto desejava, ouvir sua voz, suas risadas, ver seu sorriso ingênuo e sincero... seu corpo perfeito e bem cuidado, era a perfeição em pessoa.

Já não sabia mais como fingir que era apenas seu amigo, seu melhor amigo, o desejando daquele jeito quase incontrolável... Quando estavam próximos e sentia seu cheiro, ou sem querer tocava sua pele, já não conseguia mais controlar suas reações. Não sabia exatamente quando tudo tinha começado, mas alguma coisa dizia que desde o primeiro dia que o vira sentira algo especial, carinho talvez, admiração... mas que só foi aumentando a medida em que o conhecia mais e mais.

Jensen já estava ficando desesperado... Jared era hétero, não saía com homens, e com certeza se suspeitasse dos sentimentos de Jensen ele se afastaria. Enquanto fossem amigos pelo menos teria ele por perto, mesmo sofrendo com isso, já que não conseguiria mais viver longe dele um dia sequer. Sabia que talvez isso fosse um amor doentio, uma obsessão, mas por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis?

Era sexta-feira e Jensen havia marcado uma reunião com os funcionários logo cedo, Jared foi o primeiro a chegar, e não pode deixar de reparar o quanto o chefe estava sexy hoje, vestindo uma roupa mais casual, de calça jeans, que dificilmente usava, camisa com um listrado discreto, menos formal do que as que costumava usar, barba por fazer, estava apoiado na mesa falando ao telefone, com um sorriso naqueles lábios... ooops, melhor parar por aí... Jared estava reparando muito naqueles lábios ultimamente... e isto o estava perturbando demais...

Jensen estava conseguindo manter seu segredo, e tendo tudo mais ou menos sob controle, até o dia em que eles saíram juntos pra balada e Jensen acabou bebendo além da conta...

-_ Vamos Jen, eu vou te levar para casa..._

_- Que nada Jay! A noite está mal começando!!_

_- Jen, amanhã é dia de trabalho, esqueceu?... e você vai estar na maior ressaca desse jeito..._

_- Eu não me importo!_

_- Mas eu me importo! Vamos! eu vou te levar, você não está em condições de dirigir..._

No caminho, enquanto Jared dirigia, Jensen resmungava algumas coisas inaudíveis, e Jared teve que rir da situação do amigo. Ao entrarem no apartamento, Jensen ainda resmungando agarrou Jared pela cintura, e depois o encostando na parede, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, chegando muito próximo, resmungando coisas das quais Jared só entendia algumas palavras, como:

_- ...meu melhor amigo..., ...não posso fazer isso..., ...não mereço você..._

_- Jen, me larga vai! você precisa de um banho frio... imediatamente!_

_- Não Jay! não preciso... banho... preciso ... você..._

_- Cala a boca Jen! você não está falando coisa com coisa_ - disse Jared rindo do estado de Jensen.

Então Jared o pegou pelo braço e o arrastou até o banheiro, onde tirou suas roupas, o deixando só de boxer, e lutando contra suas mãos que insistiam em agarrá-lo, o enfiou debaixo do chuveiro frio. Jensen ficou parado ali, tremendo, reclamando que a água estava fria, e Jared por um minuto acreditou que ele tinha se dado por vencido, e foi então que Jensen o puxou pela cintura e o prensou contra a parede do box. Jared foi pego de surpresa, abriu a boca para reclamar, mas não conseguiu porque neste momento Jensen já estava se atracado com ele num beijo desesperado. Quando deu por si, estava correspondendo ao beijo, a língua de Jensen explorando cada pedacinho de sua boca, sentiu seus lábios macios e obscenos, sentiu o calor do corpo de Jensen colado ao seu, até que sentiu sua ereção... ooopa!! isso já estava indo longe demais...

-_ Mis que porra você ta fazendo Jen?_ - Jared ao se dar conta da situação, empurrou Jensen para longe e saiu correndo para fora do banheiro... mesmo com as roupas parcialmente molhadas, bateu a porta do apartamento e continuou correndo corredor afora, descendo as escadas (apesar de serem cinco andares) e continuou correndo até seu apartamento a quatro quadras dali. Precisava desesperadamente sair dali, precisava fugir... Chegou ao seu apartamento ofegante, fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, tentando recuperar o fôlego, deixou seu corpo escorregar pela porta até sentar-se no chão... Não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer... seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca... ele havia sido beijado pelo seu melhor amigo... e o pior de tudo, tinha correspondido!! Não, isto não poderia estar acontecendo! Levou algum tempo até se recuperar do choque e levantar-se do chão, caminhou até o quarto, tirou suas roupas molhadas e entrou no chuveiro, deixando as lembranças e as sensações o consumirem...

Nos dias seguintes o tratamento de gelo recomeçou... Jensen fugia de Jared como o diabo foge da cruz, sempre evitando ficar sozinho com ele no escritório, desviando o olhar quando se encontravam pelo caminho, e nem mesmo Jared saberia o que dizer para ele nesta situação, só sabia que desta maneira não poderiam continuar.

Na sexta feira Jared decidiu que teria que fazer alguma coisa... não suportava ficar com assuntos pendentes, então resolveu aparecer no apartamento de Jensen sem avisar, porque se avisasse, Jensen com certeza inventaria uma desculpa para ele não ir.

_- Hey Jen, nós precisamos conversar..._

_- Jay... eu... eu não..._

_- Chega de enrolação ok? Eu sei que você só fez aquilo porque estava bêbado... então você não precisa mais ficar fugindo de mim por isso..._

_- Mas eu não... eu não..._

_- A não ser que você queira que eu me afaste, mas pra isso vai ter que me demitir... não esqueça de que eu também sou seu funcionário..._

_- Eu não quero que você se afaste Jay!... mas o problema é que... é que... não dá mais pra ficar fugindo do que eu sinto de verdade..._

_- Mas que porra você ta falando..._

_- Do que eu sinto por você Jay!! Eu não posso ser só seu amigo... eu quero muito mais... eu, eu amo você Jared! eu... eu desejo você! E eu preciso de muito mais do que a sua amizade..._

_- Jen, você não sabe o que está falando... você bebeu outra vez?_

_- Eu não bebi... e eu sei sim Jay, eu sei sim, e eu levei muito tempo tentando guardar esse sentimento só para mim... mas agora não dá mais... eu não consigo! Aquele dia... eu sei que eu te assustei... te agarrando daquele jeito... eu... eu sinto muito! Claro que eu tinha bebido além da conta, mas de qualquer forma eu não poderia evitar isso por muito tempo, eu já estava no meu limite..._

_- Jen, eu não sei o que... você sabe que eu não curto isso... eu..._

_- Você nunca vai saber se não me der uma chance Jay... por favor... e você nunca foi contra experimentar coisas novas, não é mesmo?_

Nisso Jensen foi chegando mais perto... e mais perto... até colocar Jared contra a parede novamente.

_- Jen, pára com essa mania de me prensar contra a parede!_

_- Jay, por que você não nos dá uma chance?? Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu..._

_- Eu... eu não posso... eu realmente não posso Jen!..._

Nisso Jared afastou Jensen e saiu porta afora, desta vez sem correr, parecia que seu corpo estava paralisado, se movendo em câmera lenta, sentia seus joelhos tremerem, seu coração estava disparado...

-_ Eu devo estar pirando, eu só posso estar ficando maluco, pensando uma coisa dessas!! - _Jared disse pra si mesmo_ - Eu preciso resolver isso logo... eu... eu gosto de mulheres, é... eu... eu só gosto de mulheres..._

No caminho, em meio ao desespero, Jared decidiu ligar para Rebecca... talvez saindo com ela, conseguiria tirar Jensen da cabeça... combinaram de sair para jantar e depois foram ao apartamento dela...

- Senti sua falta Jay... você andou sumido ultimamente... hummm...você está faminto hoje!!

Aos beijos, quase desesperados, Jared praticamente arrancou as roupas de Rebecca e, ao deitar-se sobre ela na cama... Espera aí... estava faltando alguma coisa... tinha algo de errado... não eram esses lábios que ele queria beijar... não era esse cheiro que ele esperava sentir... não era este corpo...

-_ Puta que pariu! Mas que merda!!_

_- Jay, o que foi? ... eu fiz algo de errado? o que é que deu em você??_

_- Não, você não fez nada de errado... eu só... eu preciso ir! - _disse Jared levantando-se da cama

_- Jay... qual é? volta aqui amor!!_

_- Eu... realmente... preciso... ir..._

_- Jay... chega de brincadeira Jay, volta aqui!... Seu maldito... Jay!... volta aqui!!_

Mas a esta altura ele já havia saído de seu apartamento...

Jared chegou em casa cansado e se jogou na cama suspirando... desde aquele dia que foi agarrado no chuveiro, não conseguia tirar Jensen e aquele maldito beijo da cabeça... e pensando no que Jensen tinha dito, sobre o que sentia, Jared se encolheu e abraçou o próprio corpo tentando conter o desespero... ao que acabou adormecendo de roupa e tudo, assim como chegou.

O dia seguinte foi uma tortura, não queria encarar Jensen de forma alguma... e quando este o chamou para ir a sua sala, Jared inventou uma desculpa de que estava muito ocupado e não podia ir.

Michelle ficou o encarando como se tivesse visto um fantasma...

_- Que história é essa de estar muito ocupado??_

_- Eu estou, você não está vendo?_

_- Hah... Eu não acredito que vocês ainda estão neste jogo..._

_- Que jogo?_

_- Nesta brincadeira... de gato e rato!!!..._

_- O quê??_

_- Por que vocês dois não se "pegam" de uma vez e acabam logo com isso??_

_- Mih, você ta doida ou o quê?_

_- Não é novidade... todo homem bonito e gostoso que eu conheço, ou é gay, ou acaba virando algum dia..._

_- Você tá de brincadeira, não é?  
_

_- Ah Jay, pára com isso... quem sabe assim o chefe viria trabalhar com mais bom humor, porque ele está um pé no saco hoje!_

-_ E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?_

_- Quem você está tentando enganar?_

_- Dá pra me deixar trabalhar??_

_- Tá, seu teimoso... não adianta mesmo... se você prefere ficar sofrendo a assumir..._

_- Não tem nada pra eu assumir Mih, e vê se me deixa em paz!_

_- Eu nem estou sofrendo... oras... de onde ela tirou essa?? - _Jared saiu resmungando sozinho.

* * *

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic: **A New Love (Capítulo 4).

**Fandon: **J2

**Estrelando: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências: **Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

**Sumário: **_Jared teve que rir da sua própria cara de pau, mas realmente não conseguiria inventar uma história e mentir para aquele sujeito, com aquele olhar que parecia enxergar dentro de sua alma..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 4**

A noite Jared ficou sapateando de um lado para o outro dentro de seu apartamento... há muito tempo não se sentia assim... estava muito agitado e ansioso... não conseguia raciocinar direito... sabia que precisavam tirar isso a limpo, e o mais breve possível, então para se encorajar um pouco, tomou algumas doses de uísque e resolveu ir ao apartamento de Jensen para conversar...

_- Eu achei que alguma hora você viria..._

_- Era tão óbvio assim?_

_- Não, mas como eu sei que você não suporta deixar nada pendente..._

_- Eu já sei o que ta acontecendo Jen..._

_- E o que é?_

_- É porque você fica fazendo esse joguinho..._

_- Que joguinho?_

_- De gato e rato..._

_- O quê??_

_- Coisa da Michelle... deixa pra lá! _

_- Hã?? O que a Mih..._

_- Mas eu sei do que se trata Jen!... isso que ta rolando entre a gente... é só uma "tensão sexual", só isso... nada mais... E a gente pode resolver isso... uma vez só, e pronto! estará resolvido! poderemos voltar tudo como antes e nem eu nem você vamos voltar a pensar no assunto! _

_- Fale por si próprio Jay... porque eu tenho certeza de que é muito mais que isso..._

_- Você está enganado... eu tenho certeza que é só isso!!_

_- Então, você quer tirar isso a limpo agora mesmo??_

_- O quê??_

Neste instante, Jensen encostou Jared na parede e iniciou um beijo, mas não foi nada suave, foi um beijo desesperado, cheio de urgência... pois os dois já estavam ficando excitados neste momento...

_- Jen?_

_- Ok, não vou mais te prensar na parede... vem, vamos lá para dentro_ - Jensen disse sem parar o beijo, puxando Jared pela camisa.

Ao se deitarem na cama, com Jensen por cima de Jared, Jensen interrompeu o beijo por uns instantes para olhá-lo nos olhos, como que pedindo permissão para continuar... como Jared não se manifestou, e seu olhar estava cheio de desejo, Jensen continuou... foi beijando seus lábios, seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro, sua pele macia, ao mesmo tempo foi abrindo os botões da sua camisa, com suas mãos deslizando com suavidade do abdômen definido para o peito de Jared, apreciando e tocando cada centímetro de sua pele, cada músculo... Foi descendo com a língua por seu pescoço, chegando ao peitoral, onde foi beijando e mordiscando sua pele, passou a língua pelos mamilos sentindo-os enrijecidos, apreciando cada reação e cada gemido de Jared, que deixavam Jensen completamente fora de si... Voltou então para beijá-lo na boca, enquanto suas mãos abriam o botão e o zíper da calça de Jared. Jensen não pode evitar um gemido de satisfação quando tocou o volume por cima da boxer, o acariciando então com vontade...

Logo inverteram as posições, Jared sentia-se embriagado com o perfume de Jensen, e com certeza iria pirar se pensasse no que estava fazendo, mas já não tinha mais o controle dos seus atos agora, e nessa hora era melhor não pensar... porque definitivamente isso estava sendo muito... muito bom.

Jared ajudou Jensen a tirar a camiseta, e pensou que o corpo de Jensen era a visão do paraíso... não que nunca o tivesse visto sem camisa, mas podendo analisar assim de perto, tocar, sentir seu calor e o contato com sua pele... isso o estava levando a beira da insanidade... Teve vontade de virar logo Jensen de bruços e fodê-lo até gritar que chega, mas preferiu se controlar e curtir cada momento... Mal conseguia parar de beijar aquela boca obscenamente perfeita, mas então foi descendo, beijando e chupando seu pescoço, seus ombros, descendo com a língua pelo seu peitoral, seu abdômen e... ooops!! Achou melhor refazer o caminho de volta...

Voltou a beijar aqueles lábios perfeitos, enquanto as mãos de Jensen acariciavam suas costas, arranhando levemente com as unhas, deixando seu corpo arrepiado. Seus corpos colados, se esfregando... implorando por mais contato... Ajudou Jensen então a se livrar do restante da roupa, e então o virou delicadamente... Como era sua primeira vez na cama com outro homem, Jared ainda achava isso um pouco estranho, mas era melhor não pensar a respeito, talvez pudesse conviver com isso... O corpo de Jensen era tudo o que queria e do que precisava no momento...

Jared então acariciou as costas de Jensen com os lábios e com a língua, enquanto colocava lubrificante em seu dedos e percorria a fenda quente entre as nádegas de Jensen. A princípio introduziu um dedo, pensando se aquilo doía, começou a movimentá-lo cuidadosamente dentro de Jensen, que gemia baixinho, sem saber se era de dor ou prazer. Então introduziu um segundo dedo, movimentando-os para dentro e para fora até Jensen começar a gemer mais alto de prazer, se contorcendo embaixo dele.

A visão de Jensen assim tão vulnerável e entregue deixava Jared cada vez mais duro... ele retirou seus dedos com cuidado, para então penetrar Jensen lentamente com seu membro. Receoso, foi entrando devagar, centímetro por centímetro, com medo de machucá-lo... Quando estava inteiramente dentro, esperou para que Jensen se acostumasse, para então começar a se movimentar, entrando e saindo, a princípio lentamente, com cuidado, e depois cada vez mais forte e mais intenso, seus corpos suados, seus gemidos se confundindo, então Jared ao mesmo tempo começou a massagear o membro de Jensen...

Jensen estava completamente fora de controle, tudo o que ele mais desejava, todos os seus sonhos, tudo estava culminando naquele momento... mas, e se fosse só por essa noite? e se Jared não quisesse mais olhar pra sua cara no dia seguinte? - não, não poderia pensar nisso agora... ter aquele homem tão amado e desejado ali, senti-lo dentro de si, sentir sua mão o masturbando com tanto empenho, era tudo que podia desejar no momento... era tudo o que sempre sonhou.

Jared estava quase delirando de prazer, Jensen era apertado e quente... e Jared sentiu vontade de rir ao vê-lo gemendo e resmungando coisas desconexas, totalmente entregue ao prazer - _Você gosta disso, Jen?_ - Jensen estava quase o levando a loucura...

Em seguida os dois chegaram ao ápice... Jensen gozou primeiro, sujando a mão de Jared, e este veio logo depois, gozando dentro de Jensen.

Jared saiu com cuidado de dentro de Jensen, e o abraçou por trás, dando suaves beijos em seus ombros, enquanto tentavam recuperar o fôlego.

Acabaram adormecendo assim, abraçados...

Jensen despertou uma hora depois, e ficou observando fascinado a expressão de Jared dormindo... era a visão do paraíso, mal podia acreditar que ele estava ali, que era real... então não resistiu e deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios.

- _O que é Jen? você ainda não ficou satisfeito?_ - disse Jared sorrindo e espreguiçando-se.

- _Nem perto disso_ - Jensen disse rindo também e voltando a beijá-lo - _Acho que precisamos de um banho..._

_- Isso é um convite??_

Nisso Jensen levantou-se e foi até o chuveiro... Jared ficou mais uns minutos na cama e então seguiu atrás dele.

Ao entrar debaixo da água morna, Jensen o agarrou pela cintura e iniciaram um longo beijo, daqueles de tirar o fôlego, então prensou Jared contra a parede do box novamente, e recomeçaram então as carícias e os amassos, um explorando o corpo do outro, sem pressa, suas ereções se esfregando... É, definitivamente Jared poderia conviver com isso...

_- Jen? _

_- Humm?_

_- Agora é você quem vai ser prensado contra a parede..._

Depois do "banho" demorado, Jared vestiu-se e se largou cansado na poltrona da sala, tentando em vão raciocinar sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer, quando Jensen postou-se ao seu lado...

_- Eu... eu preciso ir embora Jen..._

_- Não Jay, ainda não... eu ainda não terminei -_ disse Jensen ajoelhando-se a sua frente, entre as suas pernas, com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

Jensen então ergueu um pouco a camisa de Jared, onde trilhou um caminho com a língua por seu abdômen, enquanto suas mãos abriam o botão e o zíper da calça.

Jared ficou paralisado... em instantes já estava duro novamente, e quando se deu conta do que Jensen pretendia...

_- Jen, não... você não... oh... my God!_

E então, segurando Jensen pelos cabelos, só conseguiu resmungar e gemer coisas desconexas porque Jensen já havia abocanhado seu membro duro, chupando e fazendo coisas deliciosas com a língua até fazer Jared gozar entorpecido de prazer.

Jensen ficou por alguns segundos apreciando a expressão de satisfação no rosto de Jared, que parecia totalmente perdido em outro mundo, então fechou a sua calça, porque parecia que este não teria uma reação tão cedo...

_- Isso foi pra você nunca mais esquecer de mim, Jay... Agora você já pode ir..._

_- Ah?... o que?_

_- Se você quiser... já pode ir agora..._

_- Ah... claro..._

Nisto Jared levantou-se e foi saindo completamente desnorteado, Jensen o acompanhou até a porta, fechando-a em seguida.

Jensen voltou para o quarto e jogou-se preguiçosamente na cama, onde adormeceu com um sorriso bobo no rosto, relembrando o que havia acontecido...

Jared seguiu quase se arrastando até o elevador... encostou-se na parede, tentando se recompor... sentia suas pernas bambas, sua cabeça era pura confusão...

Chegando em casa, ainda não conseguia ordenar os pensamentos... era melhor não pensar... deitou na cama e deixou-se levar pelo sono, afinal dormir era a única coisa coerente que conseguiria fazer agora...

* * *

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic: **A New Love (Capítulo 5).

**Fandon: **J2

**Estrelando: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências: **Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

**Sumário: **_Jared teve que rir da sua própria cara de pau, mas realmente não conseguiria inventar uma história e mentir para aquele sujeito, com aquele olhar que parecia enxergar dentro de sua alma..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 5**

Pela manhã Jay acordou de sobressalto... e a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça foram os acontecimentos da noite anterior... já conseguia pensar com clareza agora e então pra variar, teve uma crise de consciência...

_- Puta que o pariu! O que foi que eu fiz??- _Pulou da cama e começou a andar_ - Como vou encarar o Jensen no trabalho agora? Não... eu não vou trabalhar hoje, vou ligar inventando uma doença... hah, mas é muito óbvio... claro que ele vai saber... droga! o que eu faço agora?_ - Jared ficou resmungando sozinho.

Andando de um lado para o outro dentro do apartamento, decidiu que teria que encarar de uma vez e ir trabalhar, afinal de contas, ou ele se demitia da empresa, ou teria que agüentar as conseqüências...

Entrou no escritório desconfiado, mas graças a Deus Jensen não estava por ali... ou ainda não havia chegado, ou estaria em sua sala. Jared foi direto para sua mesa, e não tirou os olhos da tela do computador por nenhum minuto... não queria vê-lo, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido... como iria conseguir olhar para aquela boca obscena, e não imaginá-lo chupando... Teve que sair de seus devaneios quando se deu conta que Michelle estava plantada do lado de sua mesa, sabe-se lá há quanto tempo...

_- Oi Jay... _

_- Oi Mih - _Jared respondeu sem vontade...

_- A Rebecca já ligou umas três vezes hoje..._

_- Eu não quero falar com ela... nem hoje, nem nunca..._

_- E então Jay? Me conta... rolou, não rolou??_

_- Rolou o quê?_

_- Vocês... você e o Jen..._

_- Não rolou nada Mih... e o que você quer pra me deixar em paz hoje? só hoje?_

_- Pára, né Jay, a quem você quer enganar? Vai, me conta..._

_- Michelle, por favor..._

_- Jay, não mente pra mim... vai... você já viu ele hoje?hein? Ele está com um sorriso enorme, os olhinhos brilhando... e até me liberou de uma reunião com um cliente pé-no-saco hoje... disse que ele mesmo vai resolver, eu nunca vi ele com tanto bom humor..._

_- E o que faz você deduzir que eu tenho algo a ver com isso?_

_- Eu te conheço Jay... você quando fica todo quietinho assim, pensativo... com essa carinha de assustado... esse olhar de cachorrinho abandonado, cute cute ...é porque tem coisa..._

_- Você não vai me deixar em paz mesmo, não é?_

_- De jeito nenhum..._

_- Tah, aconteceu!... aconteceu e eu... eu estou apavorado! não deveria ter acontecido Mih,... como eu vou olhar pra cara dele agora??_

_- Como assim? então vocês não estão juntos?_

_- Claro que não! foi só uma transa, ou melhor duas, ou... quase três... mas que seja, foi só isso!_

_- Ai meu Deus!... _

_- O quê?_

_- Você vai magoar o Jen!..._

_- Eu não vou magoar ninguém Mih, ele sabia no que estava se metendo... foi só... sexo... só isso..._

_- Ele está apaixonado Jay! você que não está querendo enxergar..._

_- Não, claro que não! por que ele se apaixonaria logo por mim?? logo ele..._

_- Você quer que eu faça uma lista?..._

_- Não... não, ele só... quis transar comigo... e isso... isso não deveria ter acontecido... nós somos só amigos, eu nem deveria ter ido lá ontem, fiz tudo errado outra vez!! essa minha mania de agir por impulso... agora olha no que deu... estou ferrado! completamente ferrado!!!_

_- Mas e então... você gostou?_

_- O quê?_

_- Eu perguntei se você gostou... não se faça de desentendido..._

_- Não, eu não... quer dizer, eu não sei,... eu... eu... tá, eu gostei! pronto!_

_- Então? por que você não dá uma chance pra vocês?_

_- Não Michelle! não é tão simples assim!_

_- Você vai dar uma de preconceituoso consigo mesmo agora? Ou tem medo do quê?_

_- Não é medo! nem preconceito... eu só... isso é muito recente ainda... eu nem mesmo sei o que eu quero... eu só... queria poder sumir daqui..._

_- Eu não entendo você!_

_- Mih, minha vida era tão normal até algumas semanas atrás... _

_- Tah, e por acaso você estava feliz? com essa vida normal?_

_- E você acha que agora eu estou? eu sempre soube o que quis... e agora... eu não sei mais nada... minha vida de repente virou de cabeça pra baixo... era bem mais fácil antes..._

_- E desde quando você gostou das coisas fáceis? Dê um tempo pra si mesmo Jay... não tome nenhuma atitude precipitada... _

_- Eu não sei se eu posso continuar por aqui deste jeito... eu não quero magoar o Jensen!_

_- Jay, por favor, não faça nada que você possa se arrepender depois!_

E assim passaram o dia, Jared mal levantou da sua mesa para não ter perigo de cruzar com Jensen, e Jensen na sua sala, na dúvida se deveria tentar conversar com Jared a respeito ou não. Achou melhor dar tempo ao amigo, não precipitar as coisas. Na verdade ele não sabia o que esperar, tinha sido sem dúvida a melhor noite de sua vida, mas não sabia como Jared iria reagir a isso, também não queria pressionar, então decidiu que o melhor agora seria aguardar por um sinal.

No dia seguinte Jared acordou decidido... chegou cedo na empresa e assim que Jensen entrou, foi até a sua sala... mas quando chegou perto, e olhou para aqueles olhos verdes, sua convicção desmoronou... suas pernas começaram a tremer, seu coração disparou e já não lembrava mais o que tinha vindo fazer ali...

_- Eu estava esperando por você Jay... acho que... temos muito o que conversar..._

_- Jensen eu... porra!... Jen, eu estou me demitindo da empresa..._

_- O quê?de jeito nenhum... você não pode..._

_- Eu não posso continuar por aqui desse jeito..._

_- Espera aí Jay, o que você pensa que está fazendo? _

_- Acho que isso é o melhor que eu posso fazer agora... _

_- Jay, eu sei o quanto você deve estar confuso com isso tudo, mas olha... você não precisa fugir... se você não quer nada comigo, ok, eu vou compreender... nós somos adultos, não somos? Podemos lidar com isso... Mas sem essa de sair da empresa cara, por favor, não confunda as coisas..._

_- Jen, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia eu continuar por aqui... é tudo muito estranho, depois de..._

_- Jay, eu tenho certeza que você pode superar isso... Se você quiser pode tirar alguns dias de folga, mas depois... volte a trabalhar, por favor... nós não precisamos complicar as coisas desta maneira..._

_-Péssima idéia _- Jared pensou consigo mesmo.

A semana seguinte foi uma tortura... Jared continuou trabalhando e tentou manter-se ocupado o tempo todo, para não ter tempo de pensar em Jensen, o que era quase impossível com ele sempre por perto... e a cada dia que passava parecia que ele conseguia ficar ainda mais gostoso e interessante...

Mas não era só isso, Jared estava sentindo muita falta... e não era só do sexo, que só de lembrar o fazia quase querer subir pelas paredes, mas da amizade deles, de saírem, de conversar, de falar bobagens e rir juntos... Jensen era a pessoa para quem ele podia contar tudo, desde bobagens até os maiores segredos, era a pessoa com quem ele podia contar o tempo todo, e agora que falta que isso estava fazendo... Jared sentia-se perdido sem ele.

Para Jensen as coisas também não estavam sendo fáceis... podia ver Jared todos os dias no trabalho, mas mal se falavam, já não ouvia mais suas risadas no escritório, e quase nem via seu sorriso. Jared parecia mais sério... distante... o que fazia Jensen pensar se não seria melhor que nada tivesse acontecido entre eles. Mas quando lembrava daquela noite, de estar nos braços dele, de compartilhar aqueles momentos de intimidade e de prazer, fazia brotar lá no fundo um pouquinho de esperança... e era isso o que o mantinha vivo todos os dias...

Depois de Joe ligar pela terceira vez insistindo, Jay aceitou ir com ele a um barzinho naquela noite.

Não tinha a menor vontade de ir, pois nada mais tinha graça sem Jensen, mas ainda era melhor do que ficar em casa sozinho pensando na vida...

O bar estava bem movimentado, com música ao vivo, então pediram cerveja e sentaram em uma mesa perto da saída. Jared ficou então ouvindo Joe contar suas histórias, sem muita vontade para conversar, quando Rebecca apareceu do nada e sentou-se com os dois...

_- Olá Jay! há quanto tempo, não? - _disse dando-lhe um selinho nos lábios_._

_- Oi Becca - _Jared respondeu sem vontade_._

_- Então, você anda sumido hein? o que você tem feito esse tempo todo?_

_- Nada de interessante..._

_- Está fugindo de mim, Jay? você nem retornou minhas ligações..._

_- Becca, nós não temos compromisso algum... eu não te devo satisfações, ok!_

_- É... e o que você tem a dizer sobre o nosso último encontro?hein?... Ele te contou Joe? que me deixou nua na cama e fugiu somo se tivesse visto um fantasma??_

_- Becca, me deixa de fora, ok! Isso é entre vocês _- disse Joe_._

_- Você quer mesmo saber a verdade?_

_- Quero, mas deixa eu adivinhar... provavelmente tem outro rabo de saia envolvido..._

_- É que eu sou "gay", Rebecca... por isso eu fugi..._

_- Ah, tá, agora além de me rejeitar, você também vai zoar com a minha cara?- _Rebeccadisse rindo.

_- Eu não estou zoando..._

_- Bom, eu vou indo embora meninos... cansei de perder o meu tempo com você Jay... até mais!_

_- Uau! Você disse isso pra ela largar do seu pé?? - _Joe perguntou espantado_._

_- Não, eu... eu disse isso porque eu transei com o meu chefe na semana passada..._

_- O quê?? - _disse Joe se engasgando com a cerveja_._

Jared começou a rir descontroladamente...

_- É verdade... isso... quer dizer que sou gay, não é? brilhante dedução a minha!_

_- Jay, qual é? a gente cresceu junto, você não..._

_- Fica frio Joe, você não faz o meu tipo!! _

_- Você não presta!! - _Joe disse as gargalhadas

_- É, eu concordo com você..._

_- Mas, esse lance com o seu chefe... é o Jensen não é?_

_- É... ele mesmo..._

_- E como foi isso? vocês estão juntos?_

_- Eu não sei... foi meio que... nós ficamos muito amigos e de repente... sei lá, aconteceu! Mas não, não estamos juntos... acho que eu fui muito covarde pra assumir... e a gente não se fala direito desde..._

_- Cara! Não acredito!... Você tá apaixonado!_

_- Fala sério Joe!_

_- Jay... eu te conheço cara... _

_- É eu... talvez... eu não sei... eu... acho que estou quase convencido que sim..._

_- E está esperando o quê?_

_- Um raio cair na minha cabeça!_

_- Ah, qual é Jay! depois de ter deixado a Rebecca "na mão" naquela noite, a sua reputação de macho já era! ela já deve ter contado pra todo mundo..._

_- Não é isso que me preocupa... você sabe... eu nunca liguei pra o que os outros pensam ou dizem, e não é agora que eu vou ligar._

_- Então? O que é que tá pegando?_

_- É complicado... eu acho que o Jen ta gostando de mim pra valer... e eu não quero magoá-lo... e se eu der falsas esperanças e depois perceber que não é isso que eu quero?Eu sei que a gente só vai sair machucado nessa história..._

_- E você diz isso depois de ter transado com ele?Dã... Não é meio tarde pra não dar esperanças?_

_- Eu... eu fui um idiota, sabe.... eu só tenho pisado na bola ultimamente. A esta altura provavelmente ele já deve ter desistido de mim... depois do que aconteceu eu nem dei chance da gente conversar sobre o assunto... eu me afastei... e ele com certeza deve estar me achando um imbecil... um insensível, sei lá..._

_- Bem, sempre há tempo de concertar as coisas, não?_

_- È, talvez sim, mas eu preciso pensar mais a respeito... não é fácil tomar esta decisão..._

_

* * *

_

Continua...

Eta que o Jared não se decide!! hehehe

Muito obrigada a quem deixou review!

Beijos!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic: **A New Love (Capítulo 6).

**Fandon: **J2

**Estrelando: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências: **Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

**Sumário: **_Jared teve que rir da sua própria cara de pau, mas realmente não conseguiria inventar uma história e mentir para aquele sujeito, com aquele olhar que parecia enxergar dentro de sua alma..._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 6

Jared voltou para casa e ficou remoendo os acontecimentos antes de dormir, se é que conseguiria dormir... era muita informação para assimilar, decidiu esperar mais um pouco... ainda não estava preparado para uma conversa definitiva com Jensen.

Não se sentia pronto para assumir uma relação, precisava ter certeza antes, e também não podia romper definitivamente porque não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ter Jensen nela... Achou melhor aguardar e ver no que dava... já estava ferrado mesmo!

Passado alguns dias foi ficando mais fácil conversar com Jensen, pelo menos assuntos triviais ou pertinentes ao trabalho, apesar de Jared se sentir uma adolescente apaixonada cada vez que Jensen chegava perto, mas definitivamente Jared sabia que a intimidade e a cumplicidade que tinham antes nunca mais voltaria... parecia que havia uma barreira entre eles e que era impossível de ser ultrapassada - _Culpa sua, claro! -_ Jay pensou, e estava tão distraído pensando nisso que nem notou Jensen se aproximar...

_- Jay?-_ disse Jensen, no que Jared deu um pulo de susto na cadeira...

_- Concentrado ou distraído?_ - Jensen falou dando risada _- Então... a "__" vai dar uma festa de inauguração do site deles na sexta a noite, e como somos os criadores do site, o Steve convidou todos nós..._

_- Aham... _- Jared podia sentir seu coração disparado, não sabia se era pelo susto, ou pela proximidade de Jensen.

_- Jay... se não for pedir muito... eu gostaria que "todos" comparecessem... sabe, é importante para a empresa, afinal é um dos nossos maiores clientes._

_- Ok chefe! você quem manda!_ - Jared respondeu com um sorriso, apesar de ter achado uma péssima idéia...

Jensen se afastou e ficou um tempinho perto da recepção, conversando com Amanda... estava vestindo um terno cinza e gravata, com certeza iria visitar algum cliente... em ocasiões assim ele sempre caprichava mais no visual... e Jared ficou pensando como essa criatura conseguia ficar tão sexy dentro desta roupa, apesar de Jared preferir ele vestido de jeans e camiseta, que retratam melhor o seu corpo maravilhoso, mas não pôde deixar de observar o quanto ele fica bem, vestido assim formalmente...

_- Foco no trabalho Jared... foco no trabalho..._ - Jared disse para si mesmo.

O restante do dia passou bem rápido... pois a Michelle encheu sua mesa de papelada para analisar e arquivar, além do trabalho que já tinha...

_- O que é essa papelada toda Mih? eu nem sabia da existência desses clientes..._

_- Ei, você não me pediu mais serviço pra te manter ocupado? então não reclama!!_

_- Podia me passar uma coisa menos chata... e você está mesmo uma simpatia hoje, hein!... deve estar em falta de..._

_- Pior que estou mesmo!... ei Jay, por falar nisso você não tem nenhum amigo gatinho pra me apresentar? que não seja gay, claro..._

_- Meus amigos você já conhece... nenhum está a sua altura..._

_- O Joe é bem gatinho..._

_- Tem namorada._

_- E aquele moreno, o Scotty..._

_- Gay._

_- E aquele que te ligou semana passada? Ele tinha uma voz muito sexy..._

_- Casado._

_- Tá, eu desisto... mas sexta feira na festa quem sabe eu conheça meu príncipe encantado..._

_- Vai sonhando!!_

Chegou sexta feira e Jared sentia-se muito ansioso... realmente não tinha nem um pouco de vontade de ir a festa, mas desta vez não tinha como escapar... Jensen ficaria uma fera... e como sua moral andava baixa...

Tomou um banho, se vestiu, e ficou esperando na porta do prédio, pois Michelle iria lhe dar uma carona.

Ficou pensando que se fosse a algum tempo atrás, provavelmente era com Jensen que iria, e com certeza a esta hora não estaria reclamando de ter que ir para a festa, pois seria muito mais interessante com ele...

Chegando lá, o clima até que estava bastante animado... entrou e foi cumprimentando alguns conhecidos e então parou para conversar com Steve por alguns minutos. O cara era um mala de primeira, mas tinha que aturar, pois como Jensen disse, era um dos maiores clientes, e como a festa era dele... Jay ficou ali o ouvindo sem o menor interesse, até que Michelle apareceu e o arrastou para perto do barzinho que havia no canto do ambiente... sentiu vontade de beijá-la nessa hora.

Cleber, Jefferson e Amanda estavam ali, Amanda estava linda e sorridente como sempre, mas para sua surpresa, quem veio puxar conversa foi Cleber, a "simpatia" do escritório...

_- Hey Jay! Que bom que você veio!!_

_- É, eu não tive muita escolha..._

_- Você vai gostar da festa... eu vou pegar uma bebida pra você..._ - e se afastou um pouco indo atrás do garçom.

_- Ei Michelle... o que deu nesse cara!! E desde quando ele me chama de Jay?_

_- Por quê?_

_- Eu trabalho lá há mais de seis meses e ele nunca me dirigiu a palavra, ao contrário, sempre me olhou de cara feia... Aliás, teve uma vez ele falou comigo sim, e foi uma vez que eu fiz uma planilha errada, ele me xingou e disse que eu só estava na empresa porque o chefe havia gostado do meu traseiro... _

_- Ei! ele não te contratou por isso!! - _Michelle disse rindo.

_- Bom, na época eu não tinha entendido o por que, e mandei o Cleber a merda, mas agora até que faz sentido..._

_- Você não pode levar em conta o que o casca grossa fala..._

_- E por que hoje o figura tá querendo me agradar?_

_- Dá uma chance a ele Jay! Ele não é tão mau assim, mas acho que foi porque você organizou todas aquelas planilhas ontem pra ele... deve estar querendo retribuir alguma coisa..._

_- Peraí, pra ele? Eu pedi serviço pra você!_

_- Mas como eu não tinha nada, e sabia que ele estava atolado... pedi pra ele... vai, não fica bravinho comigo!!_

_- Bem, podia ter me avisado pelo menos!_

_- Aí você não faria!!_

_- É, tem razão..._

Cleber voltou com as bebidas e ficaram por um longo tempo jogando conversa fora, no que Michelle notou que Amanda estava sempre sorrindo e não tirava os olhos de Jared...

_- Jay, você já reparou na Amanda hoje?_

_- Que ela está linda e com um sorriso de um milhão de dólares?_

_- Deixa de ser galinha Jay! Acho que ela tá a fim de você!_

_- Claro, isso é tudo de que eu preciso agora... mais encrenca..._

_- Isso porque ela não deve ter percebido ainda que você e o chefe estão se pegando..._

_- Ei!!_

_- Meu Deus Jay... falando nisso... eu vou ter um orgasmo só de imaginar vocês dois se pegando!!_

_- Mih, cala a boca! A gente não tá se pegando..._

_- Só porque você não quer... seu tolo! como você pode deixar escapar um homem daqueles? _

_- Ei, eu não quero falar com você sobre isso... e nós estamos em uma festa, percebeu?_

_- Ok, mas você viu como ele está gostoso hoje? se é que é possível ficar mais do que ele normalmente já é!_

_- Não, eu não vi ele por aqui ainda..._

_- Putz, mudando de assunto, essas festas são um saco mesmo, não é, muita frescurite pro meu gosto!_

_- Concordo plenamente..._

_- Jay, eu quero me embebedar hoje, você me acompanha? acho que você está precisando..._

_- É Michelle, o Jensen vai adorar te ver bêbada na festa de um cliente..._

_- Ah... Eu tinha esquecido deste detalhe... que saco!_

Jensen havia chegado na festa um pouco depois de Jared. Estava odiando ter que estar ali, mas como empresário, não tinha como fugir deste tipo de compromisso.

Logo que entrou encontrou Steve, que não desgrudou dele, e fez questão de contar tudo, desde o histórico de sua empresa nos mínimos detalhes, até os seus planos para o futuro...

_- Puta merda, que cara mais mala!_ – Jensen pensou desesperado, mas não tinha como escapar dali...

Se pelo menos ele e Jared estivessem numa boa, como era antes, teria a sua companhia, o que tornaria tudo muito mais divertido.

E para fechar com chave de ouro ainda, Paul aparece do nada, e fica feito um carrapato postado ao seu lado, mesmo depois de Jensen ter deixado bem claro no seu último encontro que não queria mais nada com ele. Se bem que não deveria ser surpresa sua presença ali, afinal Jensen sabia que ele trabalhava na empresa de Steve e ainda por cima tinha algum parentesco com ele.

Jensen ficou observando Jared do outro lado do ambiente... e não pode deixar de notar que Amanda estava toda sorrisos pra cima dele. – _Mas que vadia!_ – pensou Jensen – _Acho que vou ter que demitir alguém na segunda feira._ - Por sorte ele notou que Jared não estava dando a mínima para ela, estava mais entretido falando com a Michelle e com... _o Cleber??_ _Estranho!_

Passou-se um bom tempo e Jensen pensou em inventar uma desculpa e sumir dali, mas Steve estava mesmo empolgado com sua tagarelice ao que Jensen apenas concordava, mas nem ao menos estava prestando atenção, quando notou que Jay estava olhando meio que fixamente para ele e para Paul ao seu lado, com uma cara de poucos amigos. - _Isso está começando a ficar interessante_ - pensou Jensen com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

Steve finalmente parou de falar e pediu licença para ir falar com os outros convidados, deixando Jensen sozinho com Paul.

_- Ei Mih, você não acha que aquele cara está perto demais do Jen?_

_- Quem, criatura!_

_- Filho da puta! Agora eu lembrei!_

_- Hã?_

_- Lembra quando eu te contei de quando soube que o Jen era gay?_

_- Sim, por quê?_

_- Era com aquele cara que ele estava no bar..._

_- Claro! Esse cara trabalha na empresa do Steve, é primo dele, eu acho..._

_- Eu vou lá Michelle!_ - disse Jared puto da vida.

_- Não Jay, e pára de olhar pra lá! você está dando bandeira..._

_- E daí... eu não vou deixar o Jen sair da festa com esse cara, de maneira alguma..._

_- Ei... vai querer controlar a vida dele, agora?_

_- Isso não é controlar, é só que... esse cara não serve pra ele!_

_- Então quem serve? você?... pelo que eu me lembro você provou da fruta e depois oh... deu no pé..._

_- Mih, você não veio aqui pra procurar seu príncipe encantado? Com certeza não sou eu... então vê se desgruda do meu pé!!_

_- Vai se ferrar Jay! Não agüenta ouvir a verdade? E segunda feira não vem me procurar pra chorar as mágoas... meu ombro não vai estar disponível mais pra você!! até mais!_

Jared encostou-se então no bar, tomou mais algumas doses de uísque e continuou observando Jensen, que parecia cada vez mais entretido com seu amiguinho, de quem Jared tinha vontade de ir lá e arrancar os olhos...

Bebeu mais um pouco e decidiu ir lá... porque a coisa parecia estar esquentando entre os dois, Jensen estava sorrindo demais pro cara... e Jared não estava gostando nenhum pouquinho disso...

_- Oi Jen... Paul! Tudo bem?_

_- Hey Jared..._

_- Jen, eu posso falar com você um minutinho??_

_- Pode falar aqui mesmo Jay... não tem problema..._

_- É que... eu acho que bebi um pouco demais, e estava pensando se você poderia me levar pra casa..._

_- Mas você estava parecendo tão bem até agora, Jay..._

_Então o filho da mãe estava me observando... desgraçado!_ – Jared pensou.

- _Eu realmente estou me sentindo mal Jen, e a Michelle_ - graças a Deus quando Jared olhou pra ver onde ela estava viu ela pendurada no braço do Steve – _acho que está muito ocupada com o Steve no momento..._

Jensen balançou a cabeça e deu uma risadinha, não acreditando na cara de pau do amigo...

_- Tudo bem Jay, vamos... eu te levo pra casa e depois volto pra festa..._

_- Você volta mesmo Jensen? Vou te esperar..._ – Paul perguntou quando Jensen já estava saindo.

_- Sim, claro que eu volto..._

_Nem fodendo que você volta_ – Jared pensou...

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos a todos que lerem, e muito obrigada a quem deixou review!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic: **A New Love (Capítulo 7).

**Fandon: **J2

**Estrelando: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências: **Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

**Sumário: **_Jared teve que rir da sua própria cara de pau, mas realmente não conseguiria inventar uma história e mentir para aquele sujeito, com aquele olhar que parecia enxergar dentro de sua alma..._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 7

No caminho para casa nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra... Jared encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro, fazendo meio de conta que estava passando mal, e Jensen só o observava para ver até onde ele iria levar aquela farsa...

Chegando ao prédio Jensen o acompanhou até o apartamento, e entrando lá...

_- Bom, você está entregue são e salvo, eu já vou indo então..._

_- Não, Jen... você não pode voltar pra lá!! Quero dizer... você não pode me deixar aqui sozinho... eu... eu posso piorar!_ - Jay disse se aproximando de Jen e usando seu melhor olhar de filhotinho abandonado para tentar convencê-lo a ficar...

Sem perceber foi chegando muuito próximo, e já sentia sua respiração descontrolada, e foi encostando Jensen contra a porta e...

_- Jay... pára!_

_- Jen... eu..._

_- Não Jay... definitivamente eu não vou cair nessa_! - disse Jen se afastando - _Você me provoca... e... então amanhã vai me acusar de ter me aproveitado quando você estava bêbado..._

_- Não Jen... eu..._

_- Eu fico aqui até você dormir... ok? Mas deita nessa cama e fica quietinho... senão eu vou embora..._

_- Tá... eu fico _- Jared disse se deitando na cama desapontado...

_- E se você não mudar de idéia, amanhã você me liga e aí a gente conversa_ - disse Jensen sentando na beirada da cama.

Jared virou-se de lado, sem querer olhar para Jensen, e então de vez em quando fingia um gemido baixinho, para se assegurar que Jensen não voltaria para a maldita festa.

Jensen acabou cochilando ali sentado, e quando despertou já eram quase quatro da manhã, então ficou por alguns minutos só observando Jared que dormia feito um anjo... no que sentiu uma vontade louca de beijá-lo, mas se contentou em fazer um carinho leve em seus cabelos, já que não queria acordá-lo neste momento...

Jensen teve que rir sozinho da situação, será que ele teria mesmo ficado com ciúmes? Se tinha uma coisa que Jared não conseguia fazer era mentir, era muito transparente, e Jensen em nenhum momento acreditou que ele realmente estivesse passando mal... Se bem que ele também não achou nada ruim ter que sair daquela festa... e com certeza, mesmo que não tivesse ficado no apartamento de Jared até essa hora, não teria voltado para lá de jeito nenhum, só falou que voltaria para testar a reação do amigo...

Quando Jared acordou na manhã de sábado, levantou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto... pois a última vez que havia olhado no relógio eram quase três horas e Jensen estava cochilando ao seu lado na cama. Sentiu pena em deixá-lo dormindo sentado daquele jeito, mas tinha que continuar com o teatro até o fim.

Pensou em ligar para Jensen para agradecer, sabia que teriam que conversar a respeito, mas também sabia que o amigo deveria estar puto com ele pela noite anterior, ou então não queria mesmo mais nada com ele, pela forma como o tinha rejeitado...

Jared então achou melhor adiar este confronto para segunda feira, quando seria inevitável...

Jensen passou o fim de semana remoendo o porquê de Jared ter feito aquilo... só podia estar de brincadeira... faz uma cena dessas e depois... nada... nem uma ligação... nenhuma palavra... e Jensen já estava ficando desesperado... Cada vez que achava que eles iriam se acertar, que teria alguma chance, algo acontecia... não sabia mais o que esperar de Jared... sentia-se inseguro e já estava perdendo também a paciência...

Segunda feira foi outro longo dia... Jared foi trabalhar, mas ficou quieto no seu canto... não falou nem com Michelle, porque ela deveria estar brava com ele por causa de sexta... e ele também não tinha gostado nada do que ela disse... sobre ele não aguentar ouvir a verdade... ela deveria estar ficando louca...

Jensen chegou bem mais tarde, e com cara de poucos amigos... não trocaram uma palavra durante o dia... Jared sabia que teria que falar com Jensen, mas estava adiando para o final do dia, não queria falar com ele ali...

Michelle por sua vez estava morta de curiosidade, louca para saber o que tinha acontecido na sexta... depois que Jared tirou Jensen da festa, o que não deveria ter sido nada bom... porque dava para perceber de longe o clima pesado entre os dois, mas Jared não lhe disse nada... nenhuma palavra... e ela também não queria dar o braço a torcer e perguntar. Ele que se danasse... porque ele que havia sido um estúpido com ela na festa...

No meio da tarde Michelle entrou na sala de Jensen para pegar sua assinatura em um contrato, e vendo sua cara de poucos amigos...

_- O que foi Jensen? Que bicho te mordeu hoje?_

_- Mih, sabe aqueles dias quando nada dá certo?_- Jensen disse bufando.

_- O que aconteceu? Me conta..._

_- Bom... Pela manhã, na cozinha, bati com a cabeça na quina do armário, que doeu pra caramba além de deixar um galo na minha cabeça... aí eu me virei por causa da dor e esbarrei na cafeteira... que além do café, espalhou vidro pelo chão da cozinha inteira... Eu já estava atrasado, e quando chego na garagem vejo que o pneu do meu carro estava furado... então peguei um táxi, porque tinha uma reunião na empresa de um cliente as nove... aí pra minha felicidade, fico preso num engarrafamento, por causa de um maldito acidente... ligo pro cliente para transferir a reunião e ele me excomunga por telefone... então, você acha que isso é suficiente pra dizer que o meu dia foi péssimo?_

_- Puta que o pariu! Vai se benzer!!_ – Michelle disse saindo da sala e rindo.

_- Ei Mih?- Jensen a chamou de volta - O Jared ainda está por aí?_

_- Sim, por quê?_

_- Pede pra ele no final do expediente passar aqui na minha sala, que eu preciso falar com ele..._

_- Jen, depois dessa azaração toda, você acha que isso é uma boa idéia??_

_- Eu não pedi sua opinião Michelle, você pode dar o recado, por favor?_ – Jensen disse com um humor sarcástico.

_- Sim senhor!!_

Ao sair bufando da sala de Jensen, Michelle foi dar o recado para Jared... tentou ser o mais fria e formal possível mas não aguentou...

_- Mas se eu fosse você eu não iria Jay!..._

_- E por que não?_

_- Sei lá, o dia dele foi péssimo e ele parece louco pra descontar em alguém..._

_- Eu não tenho medo dele Mih, e seja lá o que for, eu tenho que encarar..._

No final do dia, depois que o pessoal foi embora, Jared respirou fundo e foi até a sala do chefe...

_- Hey..._

_- Senta aí Jared, nós precisamos conversar..._

_- É sobre o trabalho?_

_- Não, é sobre nós..._

_- Você acha que aqui é o melhor lugar pra gente conversar?_

_- Pelo que eu vi, o pessoal já foi embora, e o que eu tenho pra te falar precisa ser dito agora..._

_- Ok, manda ver então..._

_- Sabe Jay, eu tentei, mas realmente... não consigo te entender... _

_- Por quê?_

_- Eu esperei o final de semana inteiro e hoje durante todo o dia... e... simplesmente... nada! Você não tem nada pra me dizer? O que foi aquilo na sexta feira?_

_- Jen... eu... eu não sei..._ - Jared estava nervoso, não esperava por essa reação de Jensen.

_- Esse é o seu problema Jay! Você não sabe! _- Jensen disse aumentando o tom da voz -_ Incrível, pois antes eu sempre achei você a pessoa mais decidida do mundo... e agora... eu não sei... acho que você só pode estar brincando comigo!_

_- Eu não estou brincando... eu só..._

_- Claro, você não está brincando... então o que foi aquilo na sexta? uma crise de ciúmes? e qual a finalidade? Quer dizer, você não quer jogar, mas também não quer passar a bola adiante! E enquanto isso você quer que eu faça o quê? que eu passe o resto da minha vida esperando por algo que nunca vai acontecer?_

_- Por que você está falando assim comigo, Jen?_

_- Por que eu estou puto com isso tudo! e eu preciso dizer tudo o que está entalado!... Porque você é um maldito egoísta... que faz as coisas por impulso e depois... sempre acaba se arrependendo, não é? Como aquele dia em que você foi lá em casa pra transar comigo... e no outro dia estava fugindo de mim, arrependido pelo que fez... e se eu tivesse caído na sua na sexta novamente, teria sido a mesma coisa..._

_- Eu não me arrependi Jen, eu nunca vou me arrepender disso..._

_- Pois não é o que parece!!_

_- Eu.. eu só estava confuso... aconteceu tudo muito rápido! E eu nunca menti pra você Jen, você sabia o que eu estava sentindo desde o início, eu não quis te magoar..._

- _Jay, não vem com essa de não querer me magoar... porque é só o que você tem feito desde o começo... você sabe muito bem que não existe nenhuma chance da gente simplesmente esquecer tudo e voltar a ser amigos como antes..._

_- Eu não..._ - Jared não conseguiu terminar a frase...

_- Você acha realmente que eu conseguiria depois de tudo que aconteceu, ir a alguma festa com você, e ver você ficando com outras pessoas, ou sentar num maldito sofá pra assistir futebol com você, e fingir que não sinto nada? Ficar me controlando pra não pular em cima de você? Eu fiz isso por muito tempo Jay, pra mim chega! Mas o que é que eu estava esperando, não é? Me iludindo... achando que talvez nós pudéssemos ter um relacionamento... não sei de onde eu tirei essa idéia... é claro que você nunca iria assumir um relacionamento gay! talvez seja isso que te incomoda... você não iria querer que os seus amigos soubessem, não é mesmo?_

_- Jen, você está completamente enganado quanto a isso..._

_- Eu tenho certeza que não..._

_- Isso é tudo?_ - Jared disse com a voz embargada.

_- Não!... Sabe Jay... além de tudo... eu... acho que você não passa de um irresponsável... que fica agindo sem pensar nas consequências... e é por isso que você nunca parou num emprego antes, ou nunca manteve um relacionamento com alguém por mais de um mês... porque você não consegue levar nada a sério!... Pra mim você não passa de uma criança mimada!_

Jared ficou algum tempo sentado... quieto... com o rosto apoiado entre as mãos... segurando as lágrimas que insistiam em querer sair...

_- É Jen... talvez você tenha razão... Mas se eu sou uma pessoa tão horrível assim... então você... deveria ficar bem longe de mim..._ - Jared disse isso se levantando e saindo pela porta, deixando finalmente as lágrimas caírem...

Jensen ficou um longo tempo imóvel... respirando fundo... até se dar conta da enorme besteira que tinha acabado de fazer... sentia-se tão desesperado para ter o amor de Jared, e agora o tinha afugentado para sempre...

As palavras tinham sido muito duras, ele sabia, e quase nenhuma delas era verdadeira... agora pensando bem, disse aquilo tudo apenas com o intuito de magoar, de ferir... queria machucar Jared para que sentisse um pouco da dor que ele mesmo sentia... e agora estava tudo acabado...

Devia ter ouvido a Michelle... não era uma boa hora para ter esta conversa, tinha descontado em Jared toda sua frustração, e sabia que o tinha machucado... e que desta vez não teria mais volta...

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos a todos que leram, e obrigada a quem deixou review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic: **A New Love (Capítulo 8).

**Fandon: **J2

**Estrelando: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências: **Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

**Sumário: **_Jared teve que rir da sua própria cara de pau, mas realmente não conseguiria inventar uma história e mentir para aquele sujeito, com aquele olhar que parecia enxergar dentro de sua alma..._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 8

Jensen então foi pra casa e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, deixando as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto livremente... queria sentir toda dor... todo sofrimento... porque sabia que merecia... estava odiando a si mesmo por afastar quem ele mais amava...

No dia seguinte, fez um esforço enorme para sair da cama e ir trabalhar... não tinha forças para enfrentar o que quer que fosse... só tinha vontade de ficar ali, sozinho com seu desespero...

Chegou um pouco mais tarde na empresa e percebeu o óbvio... que Jared não estava... o que fez seu desespero aumentar mais ainda, temendo que o outro se afastasse para sempre.

Tentou várias vezes ligar para ele durante o dia, mas caía sempre na secretária eletrônica, claro que Jared não iria querer falar com ele depois de tudo, e também não adiantaria ir até sua casa pois não o receberia...

Jensen então chamou Michelle na sua sala, pois sabia que os dois não se desgrudavam... eram muito amigos...

_- Mih, o Jay não apareceu ainda?_

_- Não, ele não veio até agora_ - Michelle respondeu de cara amarrada.

_- Você tentou ligar pra ele?_

_- Ele não atende o telefone... O que aconteceu Jen? vocês brigaram?_

_- Eu fiz a maior burrada da minha vida..._

_- E eu deveria estar dizendo: "eu te avisei!"_

_- Eu sei Mih... eu sei..._

_- E foi muito grave?_

_- Eu falei coisas absurdas... acho que ele nunca vai me perdoar..._

_- Caramba Jen! Eu apostava tanto em vocês dois... o que deu de errado dessa vez? Sexta ele estava transtornado de ciúmes de você... eu achei que vocês finalmente fossem se acertar..._

_- Talvez... se eu não fosse tão estúpido!!_

_- Você acha que ele não volta?... eu digo... para a empresa?_

_- Eu não sei... mas se ele não aparecer até amanhã eu prometo que vou atrás dele, ok? Hoje com certeza ele não vai me receber..._

A noite Jensen voltou para o seu apartamento, ligou a TV para passar o tempo, mas mesmo assim não conseguia relaxar, não conseguia desviar o pensamento da noite anterior... a todo momento via a imagem de Jared ouvindo todas aquelas barbaridades, com aquele olhar perdido... os olhos marejados, e Jensen se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo...

Tentou mais duas vezes ligar para o celular do amigo, que mais uma vez só caia na secretária... até que ouviu a campainha tocar...

_- Quem será a essa hora?_ – Jensen resmungou sozinho... a última coisa que queria agora era ter que falar com alguém.

Seu queixo quase caiu quando abriu a porta e percebeu que era Jared quem estava ali...

_- Jay???_

_- Surpreso em me ver?_

Jensen só ficou de boca aberta sem saber o que falar... suas pernas estavam tremendo e seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca...

_- Eu posso falar agora Jensen? Será que você me xingou o suficiente ontem? Ou tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?_

_- Jay... eu..._

_- Sabe Jen, eu estive pensando desde ontem... e... merda! Como eu queria poder sentir raiva de você..._

_- Eu sei disso..._

_- Sabe... depois de tudo que você me disse... eu queria muito poder odiar você... mas eu pensei muito... até perceber que você tinha razão... em cada palavra... você tinha razão..._

_- Não, não Jay eu não...._

_- Eu não consegui assumir o que eu sentia por você, eu fugi... e fugi porque eu tinha medo... de machucar você, de me machucar... porque é isso que sempre acontece... Mas eu fui um idiota..._

_- Jay..._

_- Eu não quis brincar com você, em nenhum momento... mas eu também não queria te perder Jen! Este tempo todo em que a gente acabou se afastando... meu Deus! eu... senti tanto a sua falta! Desde que nos tornamos amigos, você sempre foi meu ponto de apoio, de equilíbrio, você... sempre foi o meu chão! e eu fiquei completamente perdido sem você!_

Jensen ficou apenas o olhando com os olhos marejados...

_- E quando eu vi você na festa, tão próximo daquele cara, e eu fiquei imaginando que vocês fossem sair juntos de lá, e eu pensei em você... fazendo amor com ele... e então eu... quase pirei! Foi sim... uma crise estúpida de ciúmes... e eu sei que foi patético, mas eu não pude evitar... eu tinha que te tirar de lá a qualquer custo, mesmo que você me odiasse depois... E eu sei que você me odiou, porque você até me rejeitou aquela noite..._

_- Eu não te rejeitei..._

_- Sabe... ontem... eu passei a noite toda tentando achar uma razão pra sentir raiva de você... tentando encontrar algum defeito... algum motivo qualquer pra eu poder te odiar... e eu não consegui encontrar nenhum... nada! E sabe por quê Jen? porque você é simplesmente perfeito pra mim! Eu sei que você deve estar com ódio de tudo que eu te fiz passar... e talvez já seja tarde pra isso... mas... eu estou aqui Jen! se você ainda me quiser... eu estou aqui..._

_- Jay...  
_

_- E eu... eu posso mudar... por você, eu sei que eu posso mudar! Você só precisa me dizer o que eu devo fazer Jen, você pode me ensinar a te amar do jeito que você precisa!_

_- Jay... por favor..._

_- Eu... eu preciso que você me perdoe, e que você tenha um pouco de paciência comigo, ou muita paciência... mas eu prometo que vou deixar de ser essa criança mimada como você disse, que eu vou tentar ser mais adulto e responsável... eu sei que eu posso mudar Jen... por você eu posso mudar! só me diz que você me perdoa, por favor..._

_- Jay, pára... por favor, pára com isso! Não tem nada pra eu perdoar! Tudo que eu falei... nada daquilo era verdade... Eu estava com raiva, e eu sei que usei palavras duras, mas foi só porque naquela hora eu queria te magoar... te machucar... e acho que eu realmente consegui não foi? É você quem tem que me perdoar! E eu te amo exatamente como você é Jay! Eu não quero que você mude... em nada! Você... é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci... você tem esse jeito sincero e despreocupado, alegre, cheio de vida... eu me sinto até uma pessoa melhor quando estou com você! Você é o único que consegue me tirar deste estresse todo que é a minha vida, me faz rir, me faz viver de forma mais intensa, me faz realmente uma pessoa feliz..._

_- Mas Jen... eu..._

_- Jay... lá na festa... eu confesso que gostei de provocar ciúmes... porque me deu esperança de que você realmente sentisse alguma coisa por mim. Só que... a minha esperança morreu no dia seguinte, quando você não me ligou, e aí eu comecei a sentir raiva, desespero... e tudo foi se acumulando... e eu acabei falando aquele monte de besteiras só pra te machucar... e eu me arrependi assim que você cruzou aquela porta... e quando você não veio trabalhar hoje eu achei que tivesse te perdido pra sempre... Eu tentei te ligar, mas eu sabia que você não iria atender minhas ligações... então eu... estava criando coragem pra te procurar..._

_- Então você iria?-_ disse Jay com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

_- O quê?_

_- Você iria me procurar?_

_- Claro que eu iria... eu faria de tudo pra te trazer de volta... mas pra falar a verdade, acho que hoje eu não teria coragem... eu estava morrendo de medo da sua reação..._

_- E eu que sou a criança mimada?_ - Jay disse rindo desta vez.

Jensen também riu...

_- Você não imagina o quanto eu adoro esta criança mimada..._

Ficaram por um longo tempo só encarando um ao outro... até Jared quebrar o silêncio...

_- E agora, Jen?_

Jensen se aproximou sorrindo e fez um leve carinho nos cabelos de Jared, sem desviar o olhar...

_- E agora, Padalecki... você... quer namorar comigo?_

_- Tem certeza Jen? _- Jared disse sorrindo_ - Que você vai querer namorar com um sujeito irresponsável como eu?_

_- Você não vai me deixar esquecer isso tão cedo, vai?_

_- Isso depende..._

_- Depende do quê?_

_- Do seu poder... de me conquistar novamente_ - Jay disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios...

_- Hummm... isso vai ser um prazer..._

Nisso Jensen encostou seus lábios nos de Jared, e iniciaram um beijo... tímido no início, mas que se tornou logo uma explosão de bocas...

Foram andando em direção ao quarto... já arrancando as roupas um do outro pelo caminho...

Deitaram-se na cama, com Jared por cima de Jensen... as mãos acariciando seu corpo com uma ânsia urgente... suas bocas coladas num beijo desesperado... Jared queria tocar... queria sentir cada pedacinho do corpo de Jensen... explorando-o com as mãos e com a boca... queria amá-lo... queria tê-lo para si... para não perder nunca mais...

Jared virou-se e beijou a curva do seu pescoço... sussurrando em seu ouvido, sentindo o perfume de sua pele... Jensen gemeu baixinho, entregando-se totalmente a loucura daquela paixão... era tudo o que queria... era tudo de que precisava...

Jensen então aconchegou seu corpo em baixo de Jared, colocando suas pernas em torno dos seus quadris... queria senti-lo dentro de si... precisava ter Jared naquele momento...

Com um gemido rouco, Jay penetrou-o lentamente, e enquanto moviam-se no mesmo ritmo, lento no início e depois aumentando... ondas de paixão os invadiam, tornando-os apenas um... na mesma busca pelo prazer...

A maneira como Jensen arqueava o corpo... pedindo que o amasse... gemendo e pedindo por mais... fazia com que sua excitação crescesse, e que o penetrasse cada vez mais forte e mais fundo... num ritmo alucinado... levando-os ao êxtase... a uma explosão de prazer...

Ficaram por um longo tempo abraçados, na mesma posição... recuperando o fôlego e querendo acreditar que aquilo era mesmo real... que depois de tudo finalmente estavam juntos novamente... e que desta vez seria para sempre...

Jared rolou para o lado, e Jensen afagou-lhe os cabelos com delicadeza... com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Jared então tocou seu rosto e beijou-lhe as pálpebras, como se ele fosse algo extremamente precioso... então segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e sem dizer nada beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho...

_- Eu amo você Jen... eu amo muito você..._

Jensen sorriu e beijou-lhe de volta, querendo guardar aquele momento para sempre...

_- Jen?_

_- Humm?_

_- Você já jantou?_

_- Cara... como você pode pensar em comida numa hora dessas?_

_- Ei! Eu preciso manter esse corpinho... senão eu não dou conta de você..._

_- Ok... vai pro chuveiro que eu vou pedir pizza pra gente..._

_- Ta bom... mas... pede chocolate também!_ - disse Jared entrando no banheiro...

_- Quando eu digo que é uma criança mimada! _- Jensen disse se vestindo e saindo do quarto.

_- Ei... eu ouvi isso!_ - Jared gritou do chuveiro em meio as risadas.

Comeram a pizza e beberam vinho... compartilhando da mesma intimidade que tinham antes de tudo se complicar... ou melhor... agora com muuito mais intimidade...

_- Eu não consigo acreditar como eu fui tão burro... querendo ser só seu amigo Jen..._

_- Isso não importa... o que importa é que você está aqui agora..._

_- Tem só uma coisa em que você estava errado..._

_- Jay... eu já te pedi desculpas... nada daquilo era verdade..._

_- Ta... mas... você achou mesmo que eu não assumiria um relacionamento gay?_

_- Eu... não... quer dizer, eu não sei..._

Jared riu...

_- Os meus amigos já sabem Jen!_

_- Mesmo?_

_- Você acha que eu mentiria pra você?_

_- Não... eu não acho... mas... você me surpreendeu dessa vez..._

_- E quem disse que eu nunca mantive um relacionamento por mais de um mês?_

_- Eu pensei que a gente fosse esquecer isso, sabe..._ - Jensen fez uma cara feia.

_- Eu já mantive um por um mês e três dias..._ - Jared disse rindo - _Vem cá Jen... eu só estou zoando com você... eu amo quando você faz essa carinha de zangado..._

_

* * *

Continua...  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic: **A New Love (Capítulo 9).

**Fandon: **J2

**Estrelando: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências: **Trata-se de pura ficção, com conteúdo adulto.

**Sumário: **_Jared teve que rir da sua própria cara de pau, mas realmente não conseguiria inventar uma história e mentir para aquele sujeito, com aquele olhar que parecia enxergar dentro de sua alma..._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 9

Passaram a noite juntinhos... Jensen insistiu e Jared não reclamou em dormir no seu apartamento aquela noite. Depois de tirarem o atraso... adormeceram abraçados, e quando Jensen acordou já eram quase nove da manhã.

Jensen ficou por algum tempo apenas observando o moreno dormir... quase não acreditando que ele estava mesmo ali... que tudo não passava de um sonho.

Suspirou aliviado pensando que quase o perdera, mas que agora tudo seria diferente... no que dependesse dele não faria Jared sofrer nunca mais... pensou em tudo que tinham vivido juntos, e de como sua vida mudou desde que o conheceu...

Jared era o único que conseguia fazer Jensen rir do nada... sempre alegre e brincalhão... carismático... era simplesmente encantador... não havia quem não gostasse dele...

As vezes Jensen até sentia um pouco de ciúmes, de como ele conquistava as pessoas com tanta facilidade... e as garotas geralmente se derretiam por ele - _Não era para menos_ - Jensen pensava. E agora ele estava ali... todo seu... o que fez o coraçãozinho de Jensen disparar no peito ao se dar conta disso.

_- Jay? Ei... bela adormecida!_

_- Hmmm -_ Jay resmungou enfiando o rosto no travesseiro ainda mais.

_- Nós estamos atrasados!_

_- O quê? Puta que pariu!_ - Jared disse pulando da cama.

_- Calma aí! Não precisa se apressar... _

_- Verdade... esqueci que agora estou dormindo com o patrão_ - Jay disse rindo enquanto entrava no banheiro.

_- Ei, não vai abusando não... senão te dou uma advertência!_ - Jen disse rindo também.

Tomaram um café rápido e foram saindo...

_- Você me deixa em casa? Eu preciso tomar um banho e trocar de roupa..._

_- Ok, mas eu vou indo... tenho um cliente pra atender._

Jen então deixou Jared em casa e seguiu para a empresa...Mal entrou em sua sala e Michelle veio como um foguete pra cima dele...

_- Eu não acredito Jen!_ – falou brava.

_- O quê? _

_- Você prometeu que falaria com o Jay!! Eu já estou desesperada! Não consegui falar com ele até agora..._

_- Calma Michelle..._

_- Calma nada! Ele é meu amigo Jen! Quero dizer... você também... mas olha o que você fez com ele!_

_- Mih, ta tudo bem!!_

_- Como assim? Você falou com ele?_

_- Se você me deixasse explicar..._

_- Ta, então... o que aconteceu?_

_- Eu... ele... nós conversamos... e está tudo certo agora!_

_- Isso quer dizer que... vocês se acertaram? E cadê ele então?_

_- É... pode-se dizer que sim... ele vem daqui a pouco, não se preocupe... _

_- Aff... graças a Deus!_

_- Pode me chamar de Jensen..._

_- Engraçadinho!_ – Michelle disse de cara feia e saiu da sala.

Jared chegou uma hora depois e quando entrou percebeu que todos o estavam observando... cumprimentou e foi pra sua mesa, achando aquilo meio estranho...

Então viu que Michelle estava na cozinha e foi até lá...

_- Hey... ainda está brava comigo?_

_- Ah Jay!!... como eu posso ficar brava com você?_ – disse enquanto o abraçava.

Jared deu-lhe um beijo na testa e a abraçou com força... a levantando do chão...

_- O que seria de mim sem você Mih?_

_- Um fracassado_ - Michelle respondeu rindo.

_- O Jen te contou?_

_- Não foi muito esclarecedor, mas eu entendi nas entrelinhas..._

_- Acho que foi bom, sabe... a gente disse tudo o que pensava e... no fim das contas..._

_- Já sei... fizeram as pazes na cama... é o que sempre acontece..._

_- É... mais ou menos isso..._

_- Eu fico feliz Jay... eu torci muito por vocês..._

_- Mih... você contou pra eles?_

_- Não... mas eu acho que está meio óbvio, não é?_

Quando o pessoal saiu ao meio-dia Jefferson perguntou...

_- E aí Jay... você não vai almoçar com a gente?_

_- Não, eu vou... almoçar com o Jen..._

_- Ah..._

Na volta do almoço os dois entraram no escritório rindo de alguma banalidade... Jensen foi pra sua sala e Jay percebeu novamente os olhares sobre ele...

_- Jeff.... Eu fiz algo de errado?_ – Jay perguntou sério.

_- Por quê?_

_- Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?_

_- Ah... é... é só curiosidade, sabe?_

_- Sobre?_

_- Se vocês estão mesmo juntos..._

_- Nós... é... estamos! Algum problema nisso?_

_- Não... é só que... então eu ganhei a posta!!_ - Jeff disse rindo...

_- Aposta! Eu não acredito_! - Jared disse irônico - _E quem apostou contra?_

_- A Amanda... e o Cleber... a Mih não quis apostar... Desculpa Jay... foi mal... mas é que... essa aposta já vem rolando a tempo e... eu achei que tinha ganho... aí vocês ficaram um tempão sem se falar... e aí agora... _

_- Legal_ - Jared respondeu com ar de indignação, mas saiu rindo...

Depois do expediente foram direto para o apartamento de Jensen e passaram a noite comendo besteiras, assistindo a um filme e namorando... e Jared estava achando essa idéia de namorar Jensen o máximo...

Jen não quis acreditar quando Jared o contou sobre a aposta... então os dois deram risadas porque achavam que o pessoal nem desconfiava da relação deles... além da Michelle, é claro.

_- Então Jeff é o mais esperto... apostou que eu ia te pegar fácil, fácil.._ – Jen disse provocando...

_- Nem tão fácil assim_ - Jay disse bravo... mas não se agüentou e teve que rir também.

Jared dormiu ali novamente... praticamente não se desgrudavam o tempo todo... apenas no trabalho, mas ainda assim o moreno de vez em quando dava uma fugidinha para a sala de Jensen.

Pela manhã, Jay levantou mais cedo... tomou banho e estava na frente do balcão esperando o café ficar pronto...

_- Hey... você me abandonou?_ - Jen disse o abraçando por trás...

- _Fiquei com pena de te acordar..._

Então Jensen apertou o abraço e já excitado... começou a se esfregar em Jared roçando a ereção no seu traseiro...

_- Eu te quero tanto Jay! - _disse com a voz rouca._..  
_

Jared enrijeceu na mesma hora...

_- O que você quer dizer com isso?_ – perguntou assustado.

_- Calma Jay.... isso... não precisa acontecer agora_ - disse Jen beijando seu pescoço com carinho...

Jared desligou a cafeteira e se aprontou para sair sem dizer uma palavra... Jensen se arrependeu do que disse na mesma hora, sabia estava indo com muita sede ao pote.

Chegaram no trabalho no mesmo clima... sem dizer nada um ao outro pelo caminho... Jared parecia perdido em seus pensamentos... Então quando entraram Jensen o puxou para sua sala...

_- Jay... me desculpa... esquece o que eu falei..._

_- Tudo bem, não tem do que se desculpar..._

_- Tem sim, eu... eu sei que estou indo depressa demais... eu... as vezes eu acabo esquecendo que você é novo nisso e então... Eu não quero te pressionar... você realmente não precisa fazer nada que não queira..._

_- Ok_ - Jay respondeu com um sorriso forçado... mas Jen sabia que não estava nada ok naquela cabecinha...

Jared voltou para sua mesa... estava nervoso... não conseguia disfarçar... não tinha se dado conta até agora no que implicava esse seu relacionamento gay...

_- Puta que pariu!_ - disse pra si mesmo.

_- O quê?_

_- Nada Mih... eu estava só pensando alto..._

_- Algum problema?_

_- Não... só... umas coisas que estão me encasquetando... mas ta tudo bem._

Ficou analisando se isto realmente seria um problema... afinal... não deveria doer tanto ou ser tão ruim assim... senão Jensen não iria gostar... e como ele gostava! - Jay pensou.

Mas isso seria... definitivamente muito estranho... Bom... quem sabe pudesse tentar... sabia que Jen disse aquelas coisas só porque percebeu o quanto ficou assustado, mas que ele não iria desistir do assunto tão cedo... com certeza não iria...

_- Jay... Você está estranho hoje_ - Amanda o tirou de seus devaneios.

_- Eu sou estranho Amanda... isso é pro Jen?_ - disse arrancando a correspondência das mãos dela - _Deixa que eu levo..._

_- Espera! Jay!!_ Amanda disse bufando...

Entrou na sala e se sentou na cadeira diante da mesa de Jensen... depositou a correspondência em sua mesa e ficou ali parado... sem dizer nada... apenas encarando Jensen...

_- Você não daria uma boa secretária... nem separou a correspondência_ - disse Jensen brincando.

Jared deu um meio sorriso e continuou o encarando sem dizer nada...

_- Jay você... está tudo bem? quer me dizer alguma coisa?_

_- Não... eu só... nada!_

Então saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada... Jensen balançou a cabeça e ficou rindo sozinho... pensando no que estaria se passando naquela cabeça... Jared era definitivamente a pessoa mais interessante e adorável que Jen conheceu... além de maluco... as vezes - Jen pensou.

O dia passou muito rápido e apenas no final da tarde Jensen voltou a falar com Jared...

_- Você vem comigo? Lá pra casa?_

_- Não Jen... hoje não dá. Eu tenho curso... esqueceu?_

_- Você não está fugindo de mim, está?_

_- Fugindo? Claro que não..._

_- Ok... até amanhã então!_

Jared realmente foi para o curso de designer que estava fazendo... claro que não estava fugindo de Jensen.... mas se pudesse bem que fugiria - pensou.

Voltou para casa as dez da noite... tomou um banho e ficou pensando em algo para fazer até a hora de dormir... mas não conseguiu pensar em nada... estava tão acostumado a passar as noites com Jensen que nada que quisesse fazer teria a menor graça sem ele. Então resolveu ligar...

_- Hey_

_- Ta fazendo o quê Jen?_

_- Lendo... pra ver se passa o tempo... você chegou agora?_

_- Cheguei... por que você não larga esse livro e vem pra cá?_

_- Você quer mesmo?_

_- É tudo que eu quero..._

_- Ok..._

Jensen levou uns vinte minutos para chegar... Jared estava muito ansioso... andava de um lado para o outro dentro do seu apartamento...

Mal Jensen entrou já se atracaram num beijo de tirar o fôlego...

_- Jen... isso vai ter que acontecer alguma hora, não é?_

_- Eu já falei pra você esquecer... só vai acontecer quando você estiver pronto..._

_- Eu estou..._

_- Hã?_

_- Jen... eu... eu não vou conseguir pensar em outra coisa... então... se não dá pra fugir disso... eu quero que seja logo..._

_- Você tem certeza?_

_- Não... mas... foda-se..._

Então Jay voltou a beijar Jensen... e foram tirando suas roupas e quando já não tinham mais nenhuma caíram na cama... com Jen por cima de Jared...

_- Jay... você confia em mim, não confia?_

_- Eu confio..._

_- Você sabe que eu não faria nada que não fosse bom pra você_ - Jen disse o olhando nos olhos.

_- Jen... melhor você fazer isso logo antes que eu saia correndo daqui..._

Jensen riu e então voltou a beijar Jared com carinho... beijou sua boca e foi descendo... beijando e chupando seu pescoço... seu peitoral... parando nos mamilos... chupando e acariciando com a língua... sentindo Jared excitado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo...

Desceu com sua mão... acariciando seu membro que estava pedindo por atenção... para em seguida colocar lubrificante em seu dedo e introduzi-lo na entrada do mais novo, com todo cuidado...

Sentiu então Jay ficar tenso e contorcer o corpo...

_- Jay... você precisa relaxar..._

_- Não por nada Jen... mas você está com um dedo enfiado no meu traseiro... como eu posso relaxar?_

_- Quer que eu pare?_

_- Não..._

_- Ok... eu vou desviar a sua atenção dos meus dedos..._

Jensen então foi traçando um caminho com a língua pela barriga de Jared... sentindo-o se arrepiar... então desceu com a língua e passeou pelo seu membro... lambendo a cabeça devagar... para então abocanhá-lo... no que sentiu Jared começando a se soltar e relaxar...

Introduziu então um segundo dedo... o movimentando sem parar de chupar seu membro de uma forma provocante...

Quando percebeu que os gemidos de Jay eram de prazer, e não mais de dor... Jensen retirou seus dedos e largou seu pênis da boca... envolvendo as pernas de Jay ao redor de sua cintura e o penetrando então com seu membro... quase dolorido de tanto desejo...

_- Caramba Jen... isso dói_ - Jay disse apertando os ombros de Jensen com tanta força que certamente ficariam marcados...

_- Já vai melhorar_ - Jen sussurrou com a voz rouca de desejo.

Jensen então aguardou o mais novo se acostumar com sua presença... para então começar a movimentar-se... devagar no início... e depois mais rápido e mais forte... e Jay já não sentia quase nenhuma dor... estava indo as alturas cada vez que o loiro acertava aquele ponto em especial... penetrando fundo e o masturbando ao mesmo tempo...

Então seus corpos suados passaram a se mover no mesmo ritmo... os dois gemendo e dizendo coisas desconexas até chegarem no limite... então Jay gozou... sujando seus corpos e Jen em seguida também veio com força dentro dele...

Ficaram por algum tempo parados, com as respirações ainda ofegantes... até Jen sair com cuidado de dentro de Jared... ao que se deitaram abraçados... querendo prolongar aquele momento...

_- E pensar que eu estava morrendo de medo de fazer isso..._

_- Não foi tão ruim, foi?_

_- Ruim?... eu só não sei se vou conseguir andar amanhã_ - Jay disse rindo...

Jensen riu e abraçou Jay mais apertado...

_- Eu amo você..._

_- Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida Jen..._

Jared puxou as cobertas pra cima deles e adormeceram abraçados... parecia que finalmente o universo estava conspirando ao seu favor...

Pela manhã levantaram, tomaram banho e foram para o trabalho novamente...

_- Jen, você tem certeza que eu não estou andando esquisito?_

_- Claro que não Jay... é só impressão sua_ - Jen disse rindo.

_- Vai ficar rindo da minha cara agora?_

_- É que você já me perguntou isso pela quinta vez..._

_- Isso é muito estranho..._

Jensen se segurou para não rir mais ainda e foi pra sua sala...

_- Jay, o que foi dessa vez? - _Michelle perguntou assim que o viu.

_- Por que? Você notou algo estranho? _

_- Não... mas você está com cara de quem aprontou alguma coisa..._

_- Ah... ainda bem._

_- Ainda bem o quê?_

_- Nada._ - Jared teve que rir sozinho.

_- Acho que o Jen não está te fazendo bem... você está cada dia mais pirado..._

_- É... eu acho que sim._

No final do expediente Jay foi a sala de Jensen como sempre para jogar conversa fora...

_- Hey Jen... vai ficar até tarde?_

- _Não, eu já estou indo... sabe, eu pensei que talvez hoje a noite nós pudéssemos sair para jantar... e depois você poderia passar a noite lá em casa... o que você me diz?_

_- Eu conheço essa conversa Jen..._

_- É mesmo?_

_- Ok... eu vou matar aula hoje pra fazer suas vontades... mas só hoje!_ - Jay disse rindo.

_- Pra falar a verdade... eu estive pensando... por quê diabos você não se muda lá para casa de uma vez? A gente iria poupar tempo com isso..._

_- Poupar tempo, hã??_

_- É... veja só... ia tornar tudo mais prático..._

_- Você ta falando sério?_

_- Claro que estou... mas eu não estou querendo pressionar... é só se você quiser, claro!_

_- Eu conheço esta história de não querer pressionar... mas... você tem certeza disso? Quer dizer... eu acho que não sou uma boa companhia o tempo todo... você vai enjoar logo de mim..._

_- Eu nunca vou enjoar de você Jay... isso é impossível..._

_- Ta... então eu quero._

_- O quê?_

_- Eu disse que quero ir morar com você..._

_- Mesmo? Cara... e eu achei que você não fosse concordar... mas você sempre me surpreende... então... nós podemos ir lá pegar suas roupas... e o restante você pega um outro dia... assim pode se mudar hoje mesmo..._

_- Jen, você não tem jeito mesmo!_ - Jay disse chegando perto e o beijando...

Seguiram então juntos para o elevador... Jensen ainda não conseguia acreditar que era tudo real... estava feliz como não se sentia há muito tempo... Jared estava ali... era seu... e apenas com ele sentia-se completo... poderia amar e ser amado... e sentia que seria para sempre...

_- Jen... você tem certeza mesmo que eu não estou andando esquisito?_

_- Cala a boca Jay..._

_- Jerk!_

_- Bitch!_

_

* * *

**Fim**_


End file.
